Dance Class
by alyssialui
Summary: Ginny takes dance lessons before Bill and Fleur's wedding.


_A/N: Ginny takes a dance class before Bill and Fleur's wedding._

_Submission for: _

**The Animal Challenge/Competition: **_**Seahorse: **Confidence and grace. Write a fic including both Ginny and Gabrielle Delacour._

_******The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!: **The Hunchback of Notre Dame: write about a dancer/someone dancing._

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe where she was today. As part of Fleur's bridal party, Ginny was expected to be one of the first couples to dance at the reception. Madame Delacour automatically signed everyone up dance classes. "We don't want anyone to make a fool of themselves during the dance," she said, looking pointedly at Ginny.

Now she was facing their dance instructor Mimi, with the rest of the bridal party, hardly listening to her. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She looked over at Gabrielle and Fleur who looked as if they knew all of this before. Ginny inwardly sighed, she was going to make a fool of herself today. She looked over at Charlie and Bill. At least she wasn't alone.

Suddenly, Mimi stopped talking and stepped over to the radio in the corner of the room. A waltz came on and Ginny stood there awkwardly. She was without a partner as Bill obviously paired with Fleur and Charlie had already taken Gabrielle into his arms.

Ginny moved off the dance floor and sulked against the back wall. She looked at the couples. So graceful. Fleur and Gabrielle moved so fluidly, they made the boys look good. Bill was just staring into Fleur's eyes and making her giggle. Charlie was just focusing on his feet making sure he didn't step on Gabrielle's smaller ones. Even though Gabrielle was more than a foot shorter than Charlie, she made this look easy.

Ginny sighed and looked down at her own feet. Clunky. She couldn't be as graceful as that. So caught up in her self-loathing, she didn't see when Gabrielle and Charlie came up to her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Charlie asked her. Ginny almost giggled at his concerned expression but she was in a sour mood. She looked away from him.

Gabrielle looked around and soon realized the problem. "Ginny why don't you dance with Charlie, since we're unevenly matched."

Ginny looked at Gabrielle. "I don't know the first thing to do. I wasn't listening. And I'm not so good at dancing like that. I grew up with six brothers. This wasn't exactly taught around the Burrow." Sure Ginny was confident, but not with feminine things. And she could hardly call herself graceful. She more interested in Quidditch than dances.

Charlie was unsure what to say but Gabrielle seemed unfazed by her response. She put Ginny's hand into Charlie, "Don't worry. I'll help you out. Just listen to me."

She pulled the Weasleys out onto the dance floor.

"Alright, Charlie put your hand on her waist and hold her hand with your other hand. Yeah like that. Ginny, you put your free hand on his shoulder. Yes perfect."

Ginny tried to make light of the situation, "This feels awkward 'cause it's my brother."

Charlie laughed, "Don't worry. This is just as awkward for me, little sister"

Gabrielle continued, "Now Charlie will lead as the male. Go ahead Charlie."

Without Gabrielle, Charlie's motions were more awkward and stiff. Ginny followed along as best she could but she felt foolish.

"Charlie, make your motions more fluid. Turn smoothly, not so sudden. Then spin the other way. Don't look at your feet! Look at Ginny."

Charlie obeyed Gabrielle's orders and soon their dance feel more relaxed.

Ginny found dancing fun as Charlie danced with her around the room. She could imagine herself gliding across a marble floor in a grand ballroom. Her long gold dress trailing behind her as her date spun her around the room effortlessly.

Gabrielle said, "Yes Ginny. You have to hold your head up. Exhibit the grace and confidence you feel. Let it come out. If you feel it then it will show."

Ginny could imagine she and her date tangled in each other's embrace, all eyes on them. She let the pride feeling flow through her and she found the confidence she needed.

Soon it felt like she was leading, and Charlie was having a hard time keeping up. The music coming through the radio picked up speed, but Ginny matched it. She felt like she was giving the biggest performance of her life.

Bill and Fleur actually broke apart to watch the other pair but Ginny paid no notice. The music was coming to an end, when Charlie twirled her out of his arms and then dipped her.

Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle clapped a panting Ginny and Charlie. Charlie righted his sister and gave her a peck on the cheek. "That was great Ginny"

Ginny blushed. Gabrielle trotted over to them beaming, "I knew there was grace and confidence you all along. Just had to bring it out."


End file.
